They Always Leave Me Behind
by Exile Wrath
Summary: Ginoza reflects about how everyone seems to leave him behind, but then Akane steps in and promises to never let him be left alone. Then the connotations come. GinAka, Ginoza-centric.


**Akane takes offense to Ginoza's emotional outburst-caused statement.**

**Pairings: AkaGin (In that order /shot)**

* * *

They always left him. First it was his father, his own father, branded as a latent criminal because he couldn't work with the Sibyl System. Yayoi had never really been with him, but they shared some kind of companionship that came with enduring many, many scenarios of Kagari on a sugar high. Then his partner, coworker, Kogami had to go off and get himself branded as a latent criminal and demoted to an Enforcer after caring too much and Ginoza could never feel a way to treat him the way he used to again. Kagari was a lucky fool if he was dead, he supposed, considering that the happy-go-lucky fool didn't have to deal with the stress he was going through.

Remembering what his therapist had said, he rolled his shoulders back. Maybe it was a curse of being an Inspector, he thought bitterly. His time had come. He couldn't bring himself to care that he would be branded a latent criminal like Kogami and demoted, on even footing with his father. At one point in time, he had frequently used stress care devices, but now he felt himself reaching for the pen and paper instead.

It was his turn to fall from glory and join his coworkers to be on even footing with them. Maybe this is what he got for treating them like dogs. Yayoi's love for music, Kagari's appreciation for old toys and games, Masaoka's fondness of painting, and Kogami's thirst for revenge... those were human. And Ginoza was the fool that had believed the Chief and the System blindly. He laughed, a short, bitter laugh as he walked away from the elevators. "Tsunemori will be alone, in a way. The only Inspector of Division 1." He allowed himself a short smile. "Maybe I'll be assigned there. At least with her Hue and such, she won't fall to this... curse." After a brief moment, he murmured to himself again, "They all kept leaving me. Now it's my turn to leave and join them."

"Who are you talking about, Ginoza-san?" Tsuneori asked, rounding the corner with firm steps. Her face was no longer the innocent woman that had asked who he was on the rainy day on her first case. She had that detective instinct that he didn't have now. She wasn't like him, a cripple that had to use Sibyl as a crutch. It was irritating, that she so less experienced than him had such a better opprotunity.

But he couldn't feel himself upset or snappish. It wasn't her fault. "It's nothing, Tsunemori," was his brusque reply. She looked at him with concerned eyes, work mask slipping a bit.

"You were saying something about someone leaving you, Ginoza-san. Who are you talking about?" she tried instead. The Inspector shook his head, shaking her hand off. But before he could escape to his work desk, she stepped directly in front of him and stated calmly, "Ginoza-san. You're clearly emotionally tired right now. Talking to someone helps. If you're like this, then you won't be able to think clearly when you have to make decisions on the field," she lectured, "So talk to me."

"You're busy," he tried. She stared at him.

"If it's to help someone, I always have time," she huffed before grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the staff lounge. He couldn't tear away, slightly moved by her attempt to help him. No one was really doing that these days, too preoccupied with the Situation. She almost tossed him on a couch before situating herself on the other end, crossing her legs and leaning on a hand. "Talk. Who keeps leaving you?"

Ginoza tired to think of a way to talk himself out of this, but he couldn't think of anything that would make her let him go. Man, he really was muddled after all. "Kogami. Masaoka. Kagari. You," the last one was added on without much thought.

"Now what do you mean by that?" she inquired crossly. "And I don't leave people behind, Ginoza-san. Not... not if I can do anything about it." the expression that had flickered across her face indicated that she had been thinking of Yuki again.

"Kogami was my partner. Then revenge consumed him and he left me behind," he said succinctly. "Masaoka... failed his duty. Kagari went missing. And you..." he tried to find the words. "Someday soon, you'll pass me and you'll be on a different level that I won't be able to get to, no matter what. It's... frustrating." Ginoza leaned forward, gripping his hair. "I hate it when they leave me behind."

Akane was looking at him now, not with pity or disdain or empathy or god forbid sympathy, but just... understanding. "I won't leave you behind, Ginoza-san," she stated firmly. "No one should ever be left behind. The others had to do so because of their circumstances. I promise that you won't be left by me," she said slowly, the words coming out as she reached to pat his shoulder lightly.

"That's an easily broken promise," he laughed bitterly. "What if the Chief resigned and you were offered the job? You'd take it, wouldn't you? And then what kind of promise would it be then?"

"I would not take that job, Ginoza-san. I stick to my promises." He sat up, looking at her with slight surprise.

"What if Kogami asked you to join him?" he demanded.

She was slightly taken off-guard by this one. Then her face saddened slightly. "It would never happen."

"But what if he did?" he persisted.

"I'd stay with you, or at least try to not leave you alone," she answered. "Don't try to test me, Ginoza-san."

He sat back, covering his eyes with a palm. "You really promise?" he whispered slightly, sounding to her like a broken child that had been left behind multiple times.

Akane held out her hand. "I promise."

He caught his breath, then his hand took hers. "Thank you," he said in a muffled voice.

Wanting to get rid of the somber atmosphere, Akane thought about their conversation for a moment. "Eh, since I promised to not leave you alone, should I move in with you?" she pondered aloud. His reaction was immediate.

"Wh- what are you talking about!?" he sputtered, his cheeks coloring at the very thought of sharing his apartment with another person. Much less his coworker- for heaven's sake, she was only twenty- that would be indecent- Ginoza nearly fell off the couch, leading to Akane rushing to pull him up and consequently falling down herself. Then there was a decidedly alien sensation as her face was a little bit too close to his-

"Mah, aren't you forward, Akane-chan?" Shion teased, leaning against the vending machine. Both of them shot up from the ground in horror, protesting flooding from their mouths. "Don't deny it, you two. I was here the whooooole time," the analyst drawled. "I used to think you were asexual, Gino-kun, but it turns out that you're straight. Though it seems that Akane is dominant in this relationship, hey?" She paused for a moment, manicured finger tapping against her cheek thoughtfully. "I wonder what all the other Inspectors and Enforcers will react," she joked, starting to walk out of the lounge.

"It's not like that- I was helping Ginoza-san de-stress! I was joking about moving in with him!" the brunet cried, chasing Shion out of the room. "And you can't tell anyone, that was personal! Shion-saaaaan-"

Ginoza was left in the room, still on the floor. He picked himself up, thinking about what had just happened. Tsunemori had been rather honest and sincere the whole conversation... he guessed he could give this a try.

So he wouldn't be alone for the things to come, huh? Than was perfectly fine with him.

Now to come up with a way to not let the old man get any wrong ideas...

Fin


End file.
